


Where the demons hide

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: Toni should know that everything he does and says will have consequences for him and those around him. He has to learn it the hard way by nearly losing something dear to him. If he would have known that that person was even dear to him.





	Where the demons hide

**Author's Note:**

> Vent Fic

Toni had roamed the world for centuries. He had seen people live and die. Love and hate. He had seen wars and peace. He had never met someone like Lucas in those centuries of existence. Never.

They are training on the pitch, thr ball slipping from Tonis feet allowing Lucas to nutmeg him. Making the blond sigh in frustration. He really loved playing football. It was one of those interests he had taken up while living for centuries. No one knew he was a demon all of them would probably shit their pants or run away screaming. Lucas laughs at him. Makes fun of him because of the nutmeg. 

His laughter filling the air. At first Toni hadn't liked him that much. That guy was too loud. He was too touchy. He talked to much. All of the things Toni wasn't. Toni was quiet. Toni barely talked and he didn't like to touch or be touched. That was the only downside when it came to this game called football. He really didn't like the touching but he understood where it came from. Adrenaline. Euphoria. 

Lucas slings both of his arms around his neck to prevent him from clashing with Isco, cold fingers stroking his neck. Toni fights both Lucas and Nacho off. Stop touching him damnit. Lucas had always been touchy with him. Always. Toni should be used to it by now. The Spaniard laughs in his ear. Pressing the tip of his nose to the blonds neck. It lasts mere seconds. 

Everything is too loud when they enter the dressing room, Toni always taking his time so that he could leave undisturbed. Upon entering the locker room from the showers again he halts in his tracks. Why was it so loud ?? Everyone was supposed to have left. There should be no one. It's Lucas but he is not alone. Toni can't see his face but he snarls low in his throat. Directing the focus on to himself. Lucas never looking up from the sock he is about to put on. 

Time stands still.

Black shadowy figures having surrounded the Spaniard. Sharp, pointy claws aiming for his throat. Long tongues swipping up and down. There is a disgusting noise of incoherent laughter. 

Demons. 

A whole lot of them. What the hell were they doing here ?? Lower ranked demons. Fodder who nurtured themselves off their choosen victims pain by inflicting them pain. Why were they around Lucas ?? That guy was basically the sun. He should be able to resist them.

What the hell is going on ??

Tonis eyes change from blue to almost black. He grabs the non corporal demons by the neck and snarls at them. 

Fuck off. 

The demos shriek away. Disappearing into thin air. Lucas looks up and stares right into Tonis eyes. The blond ignores him and goes to get dressed. Toni ignores Lucas for the remainder of the time. Lucas glancing at him, Toni can feel then others eyes burning down his back. With a sigh he gets up.

"Have a good day Antonio."

Toni really does hate that nickname. Nicknames were a stupid invention anyway. His name is Toni not Antonio he never stopped Lucas though so maybe it was his own fault in the first place. He is half-way out of the locker room when he notices the shadowy non corporal demons hurry to Lucas. Engulfing him in an invisible cloak of darkness. Feeding on him. 

Toni squints his eyes annoyed. How had he not noticed earlier. Even if he shooed them away now they would return. Demons didn't feed on humans without a reason. Something was going on with Lucas. The blond shakes his head, why was he even worrying about Lucas anyway ?? He couldn't stand that guy anyway ??

Sleep does not claim Toni that night. Technically he does not need any sleep he had gotten accustomed to it while roaming earth it was nice. Lucas was in his thoughts. Toni shakes them off, he doesn't care about Lucas. He is a demon he feels nothing. 

The days and weeks pass. The demons are still there following Lucas around like an invisible cape. Lucas smile never falters. Technically the demons would leave if the person was strong and happy enough. That guy was the definition of the sun, he wasn't supposed to have demons follow him around like leeches.

And still the demons followed him.

Toni shakes his head. Why is he even worrying about a human anyway ?? He had never liked Lucas. His happy-go personality had always bothered the blond. Lucas approaches him. Smiling at him. The demons snickering as they wrap themselves around Lucas throat. It makes Toni cringe.

Fuck off, he snarls.

Something in Lucas face changes and he hangs his head, his shoulders slumping before he turns around and leaves. Fuck what was going on. Sergio is giving him a hard look. A hand gripping his shoulder steering him inside. 

"What the hell is going on ?? I understand you don't like Luqui but there was absolutely no need to yell at him and say such things Toni."

Toni is confused. What ?? Realization hits him he had said those words out loud. He had just wanted to shoo away the demons. He hadn't meant it like that. Lucas ignores him whenever they train or are in the locker room. Toni notices the demons growing stronger. Becoming more corporal. He has to do something. He stops Lucas before the other leaves the locker room. A hand touching Lucas shoulder.

"Hey I am sorry for what I said last time. I didn't mean it I was just stressed out ok."

Lucas doesn't look at him, his gaze remaining glued to his feet nodding barely and then dashing out of the locker room. Leaving Toni standing. The blond sighs. Everything escalates when Lucas collapses during a training session. Tonis blood freezing in his veins. He had apologized Lucas should feel better. The demons are still there. Their cat-like mouths stretching into a grin. They looked like Cheshire Cats mocking him.

The doc tells them that Lucas is just tired and that he needs to rest for a few days no training and no games. Toni feels incredibly guilty. The demons are half-corporal now, having sprouted wings. Flying around Lucas head. The Spaniards legs are shaking as he makes his way to the car. His face pale.

"Lucas."

Lucas turns his head, his hand on the handle of his car. His brown eyes are dull. 

"Toni what can I do for you ??", Lucas voice is formal there is no form of emotion to it. 

Before Toni can answer, Sergio bumps his shoulder hard and requests to speak to Lucas alone. Toni raising his eyes in defeat and going to his own car.   
Toni knows he shouldn't do this but he eavesdrops on Sergio and Lucas. He hears Lucas sob miserably. Sergios voice is gentle and soothing. 

"I shouldn't have fallen in love with him Sergio he made clear that he hates me. He hates me so much. God he must have been disgusted by how I always touched him. I am so stupid. So stupid Sergio."

Tonis throat feels dry. Lucas loved him ?? Is this a fucking joke ?? Why would he even love him ?? This didn't make any sense ?? If Toni thought about it, it made sense. Lucas touching him. Lucas trying to get his attention. Lucas being happy when talking to him even though Toni had always ignored him. 

Until Toni had fucked up. Since that day the demons had gotten stronger. Toni had noticed they had engulfed Lucas in a cocoon of darkness. The Spaniard looked as if he hadn't slept in years. Toni hadn't even noticed how Lucas was already gone. This was not good. Not good at all. He was the root of all evil he had to do something. 

Anything. 

Toni drives to Lucas house. The door is left ajar. Making Toni frown. The blond finds Lucas curled up on the floor in the living room. His shoulders shaking. Tears running down his pale cheeks. Whimpers of pain escaping his parted lips. The manifested demon looming over Lucas small body. It's sharp claws ready to go for Lucas chest. 

Toni roars. He snarls dangerously. Throwing the other demon against the wall. It disappears. Lucas skins is clammy and sweaty when Toni picks him. Those filthy creatures were killing him and it was...

…his fault. His fault alone. It was Tonis fault alone this was happening. He if he would have at least tried to befriend Lucas maybe this wouldn't have happened. It would have happened. Toni knows he ia lying to himself. It would have happened either way. He would have never responded to Lucas feelings.

Lucas had been doomed from the start. There was no saving him. There was no salvation. Toni feels incredibly guilty now. Lucas didn't deserve this. He was the sun. He didn't deserve this. Tears make their way down his cheeks. Toni touching them confused. It had been a very very long time he had cried. Such a long time he had forgotten what it felt like to cry. 

Gently he picks up Lucas and lays him on the bed. The demons staying away for now. For now that Toni is still there. 

 

Lucas wakes up feeling groggy. His body couldn't take much more. He was tired. Exhausted. He has been feeling down all the time. Tonis outburst had literary ripped his heart out of his chest. In the back of his head Lucas had always known that Toni wasn't interested in him. There had been a small amount of hope left in him. A tiny amount. Now there was none. 

The last few month or rather years had been tiring. Maybe he should have just told Toni and then all of them could have moved on with their lives no ?? 

Lucas whole body freezes when he spots Toni laying next to him on the bed. Was he dreaming ?? What is going on ?? Was Toni here to mock him ?? Humiliate him ?? Yell at him ?? Everything is too much and Lucas falls off the bed, hissing in pain. There is so much pain. It hurts. Please stop. Please stop it hurts. Tears make their way down Lucas cheeks. It hurts. 

 

Tonis eyes snap open instantly. The demon looming over Lucas. Laughing at him while the younger man cries out in pain. Toni snarls dangerously the other demon showing him his teeth. Telling him the human is mine fuck off. It had gotten stronger. It was feeding off Lucas pain and agony. It was feeding on Lucas unrequited love. Toni kneels I front of Lucas and touches his shoulder lightly.

"Leave. Why are you here ?? Are you here to mock me ??"

Toni freezes. His hand hanging in the air. His shoulders slumping in defeat. Lucas was dying because of him. The other demon laughs in his ear as he engulfs Lucas. Swallowing him in darkness. Toni is frozen on the spot.

"I want to die. Please kill me."

"NO !!!!!"

Tonis shout rips out of his throat violently. No. The demon grins at him and then Lucas is like possessed. Shoving Toni away and walking towards his car. The other demon had gotten too strong. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM ??

The demon in Lucas body laughs it makes Toni cringe. Lucas shouldn't laugh like that. His laugh is soft and beautiful and warm. Not like THAT.

"You had you chance Antonio. Now I will do with him whatever I desire."

No. Nooo. Stop. Lucas. 

There are tears running down Tonis cheeks. 

The demon laughs again and leaves in Lucas body. Toni unfurls his wings. New born demons are stronger and faster than the older ones. Damnit. As fast as he can Toni follows Lucas. Damnit. When he sees what the demon is about to do Tonis blood freezes in his veins. Lucas is standing at the edge of a bridge.

Stop. "STOP !!!!"

The demon smiles maniacally in Lucas body and then Lucas is falling. Toni dashes forward. As fast as his body is allowing him. Come on. Come on. Come on. Finally Toni manages to get hold of Lucas shirt. He takes the impact with his own body and shields Lucas as good as he can. They are falling. Drowning. Toni kicking the water helplessly. An invisible force dragging them further.

Lucas. He has to get Lucas out of here. Toni tries to swim up holding Lucas body to his own protectively. They are at the surface when an invisible force grabs Tonis leg and drags him under again. The blond snarling. Kicking at the other demon until Tonis is finally free. His leg bloody but he can't care. 

"Lucas ?? Lucas please. Luqui por favor wake up."

Toni can feel panic bubble in his chest. No, no, no. Lucas eyes snap open and he vomits water. A sigh of relief escaping Tonis mouth. He pulls Lucas to his chest. Shaking. 

"Antonio ?? I mean Toni."

Tears slide down Tonis cheeks as he cups Lucas cheek and presses their foreheads together. He could have lost Lucas. He could have lost him. Toni had told himself that he didn't deserve to love so he had just locked those feeling inside of himself. He shouldn't have done that. Then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. 

"Ich liebe dich."

Lucas freezes and uncurls himself from Tonis grasp stumbling away. 

"Don't lie to me you hate me. You hate me so much."

Toni shakes his head miserably. 

"I have loved you for 4 years and you always pushed me away. DON'T LIE TO ME." 

Toni chokes. It was his own fault. He doesn't deserve Lucas love. The younger one is right he doesn't deserve it. 

"At least let me get you home please."

Lucas nods. Toni drives him home.

"Lucas I please I…"

The demon looms over Lucas again. Ready to feed off his agony again. Toni wouldn't let that happen again. Not again. The other demons laughs it drives Toni crazy. 

He is mine Kroos.

Tonis eyes flare dangerously. No. Lucas shrieks when Tonis protects him with his own body. Throwing them on the floor. Toni is panting heavily as the other demon finally decides to leave. Lucas eyes are wide when he tires to get Toni off him and his hands comes off bloody.

"Antonio ??"

Toni cups his cheek and smiles gently.

"You are ok thank God. Please I am sorry Luqui. I never meant to hurt you. Never. Please I am sorry."

Toni is crying now. Soft gentle lips press against his own. Toni sighs softly before everything goes dark. The next time he wakes up he is in Lucas bed. The other curled up against him. Fast asleep. Toni runs a hand through his hair. Making Lucas stir.

"What are you Antonio ??"

"A demon."

Lucas eyes are wide. 

"It doesn't change the way I feel about you though. Te amo."

Before Toni can reply soft lips press against his own. 

"We can talk tomorrow Antonio." Toni nods and Lucas snuggles into his chest. They need to talk about this in the morning. For now Toni allows himself to rest.

This time there are no demons around Lucas.


End file.
